Secret blog -Phan-
by kittyxuchiha11
Summary: Phil has a secret blog where he posts all his 'personal' things. Dan has been secretly following this blog for some time, taking all the Phanfiction and photo shopped pictures Phil had made as a joke. he comes across one post though, that he cant take as a joke. a confession.


Dan sighed softly to himself as he rubbed his eyes. It was 3am and he was still awake. And what was to blame for this. The internet. He had been browsing Tumblr for about the last hour now. He knew he should probably get to bed but he just didn't want to stop looking at all the pictures he kept coming across. He smiled to himself as he came a across a post from Phil. He had been secretly follow his friends Tumblr for a while now. He blinked a few times as he read the title 'Phan is real' he laughed a little. Phil must be messing with the fan girls heads…or so he thought until he read on. He was so caught up in reading the post that he hadn't heard his best friend getting up and heading towards the living room.

Phil yawned tiredly, heading to the living room to maybe watch some TV to numb his mind. He was really tired, but not able to fall asleep with his mind whirring about what he'd written earlier on Tumblr. Phil noticed the blue-ish glow in the living room, Dan was probably still up. "Dan?"

Dan looked up at Phil nervously "Phil?..." he asked softly. he looked from the screen then back to his friend again. he sighed softly deciding against asking his friend about the post "what...are you doing up at this time?.

"Couldn't sleep." He shrugged, tiredness lining his words. "Too much going on upstairs." He sighed again, cocking his head. "What are _/you/ _doing up?"

"Just scrolling through Tumblr" he answered. he looked up at Phil again "and other stuff" he quickly added. he couldn't ask Phil about the post. it was obviously a joke, right?.

Phil couldn't help but wonder what the 'other stuff' was. He lived in constant fear that Dan would find his personal Tumblr, where he posted all the reasons why he thought Phan was real (even though they weren't dating), and Phanfiction he'd written. "Addicted to the internet." He teased. "Want a cup of tea?"

"Yeah sure" he said finally able to calm himself down. he clicked on the blog and scrolled through a few things, Phanfiction, photo shopped pictures and then. that post. he had known about Phil's personal Tumblr for a while and had laughed reading the Phanfiction Phil wrote for the fan girls. but this post. this post was a confession. it seemed real. he guessed it was a joke but...it just, it looked real.

Phil went around their new kitchen, setting out two cups as he fixed up their tea. He let the bags steep as he pulled out the cream and sugar, measuring out the right amounts of both when it was ready. Phil brought the cups over to the couch, carefully handing Dan's to him. "Dan?" He asked, noticing the layout he'd created for his personal Tumblr.

Dan quickly snapped his head up to Phil then shut the laptop quickly. "thanks" he smiled at Phil, taking the cup from him. he moved over slightly so Phil had room to sit next to him.

"Was that..." Phil shook his head, unsure if he'd actually seen something. He sat down next to Dan, body warm against his side. "Anything interesting on Tumblr?"

"Nah, just the usual stuff" he looked at Phil their eyes locking. " I...er..." he tried to say something, anything thing. but he couldn't. he got lost in those blue eyes way too easily.

Phil looked back at him, warm brown eyes locked with his. "Yeah?" His face flushed slightly under Dan's gaze, heart thudding in his chest.

Dan desperately tried to think of something to say. "do you...want to watch something on you tube?" well done Dan. great suggestion. he bit his lip lightly trying to think of anything else to add. "or um...we could see what new comments we have. the fan girls seem to be shipping us like there's no tomorrow" he added with a small laugh. he opened the laptop, turning it away from Phil so his friend couldn't see what he was looking at. he then minimized the window and started a new browser.

Phil slumped, obviously Dan hadn't seen his blog, or maybe he had and was cheeped out by Phil? "I don't blame them for shipping us, I mean, look at you." He fidgeted, embarrassed. "I, uh... That sounded less awkward in my head."

Dan laughed as he nudged Phil gently "well I am incredibly sexy" he said laughing more as he typed away to get youtube up and to sign into his account. "and you're just so adorable you have to be bottom in our ship. I mean it's what's in all the Phanfiction-" he stopped himself short looking at Phil nervously "I mean, so I've been told anyway"

"Hey I can be sexy when I want to!" He raised an eyebrow at Dan. Curiously he asked, "Looking at Phanfiction?" He smiled. "It's okay if you do, I get it. And some of it's really good wanking materi-" He snapped his mouth shut, eyes wide. "Um-I m-meant-" He stammered.

Dan laughed nervously "yeah...good joke there Phil". he quickly moved the laptop between them and went to his video manager part of his channel "now this video here is where all the funny comments come from" he said as he scrolled down the page, stopping on his video about shipping. he clicked on the comment section button and started reading some. well pretended to read. he was too busy thinking of what Phil had just said. did he seriously ship them?. no, he must be joking. Phil couldn't like Dan in that way...right?.

Phil wasn't absorbing any of the comments he was reading, Dan probably thought he was a huge freak now, reading Phanfiction, accidentally saying he wanked to it. There was _/no/ _way Dan liked him like that, he was just plain old Phil, and Dan, Dan was amazing.

Dan snapped out of his day dream as he actually read a comment. "oh my god, look at this one" he said pointing to one on the screen and laughing. he stopped laughing as he realized it was from his secret youtube channel. oh shit.

"They should totally get together, I bet Dan would love it?" He looked up at Dan. "Trying to tell me something?" He said hopefully.

Dan blushed a dark shade of pink as he laughed nervously. "these fan girls sure are crazy huh" he mumbled quickly scrolling down the page. he could feel Phil's eyes on him but he didn't dare look back. those eyes were hypnotising. he wouldn't be able to look away again.

"Sometimes it's not just the fan girls who want things to happen." He admitted, quickly taking a sip of his tea to cover up the awkwardness. He just wanted to kiss Dan, but he couldn't freak him out if he didn't like him like that.

Dan quickly turned to Phil. "w-what?" he bit his lip softly "who other than the fan girls would want that?" he asked nervously. he looked down now, trying to hide his flustered. face

Phil bit his lip, deciding to chance it. "Me?"

Dan about spat his tea out. "you!?" he basically shrieked as his head shot up to look at Phil. okay. Phil wasn't joking anymore. he felt the same. oh god, what was he supposed to do now?.

Phil winced, he'd expected this. "I'm sorry, I- You're just so perfect Dan, so funny, and beautiful, and you make me so happy...How could I not fall in love with you?" Phil asked, eyes downcast.

Dan sighed softly as he placed his cup down again. "Phil...look at me" he had no idea where this new found confidence had came from but he was going with it.

Phil looked up at him, mentally preparing himself for the on slot of hatred in his face, something.

Dan softly caressed his friends cheek. "there's no need to be sorry Phil" he smiled gently "well at least now I know that confession on Tumblr was real" he looked to the ground and then back to Phil again nervously. "yeah...read that"

"Oh." He licked his lips. "So, you're not freaked out that your friend's in love with you?"

"no because..." he moved his hand away from Phil's face and looked down. "because I..."

"You what?" He said gently, grasping Dan's hand in his own.

Dan blushed again as he bit his lip "I love you too..." he said quietly.

"Oh." Phil breathed, surprised. He leaned in slowly, lips brushing Dan's just barely before pulling back.

Dan smiled "I always thought you were joking" he looked up at Phil "guess I know the truth now" he said before softly pressing his lips against Phil's.

"Never joked." He cupped Dan's cheek, rubbing it softly with his thumb. He kissed him back softly, tongue licking along the seem of his mouth.

Dan opened his mouth slightly, moaning softly as his tongue meet Phil's.

Phil groaned, leaning further into Dan, hand sliding further back into his hair. "Dan." He moaned quietly.

Dan smiled gently. he slowly pulled away from the kiss, giving his friends lips a final soft kiss. Dan closed his eyes momentarily as he rested his forehead against Phil's.

Phil smiled, Dan's breath warming his face in the small space between their mouths. "I love you."

"I love you too" he blushed a light tint of pink "...I always have"

"Me too, I just didn't want to ruin things between us." He said softly, brushing his nose against Dan's.

Dan giggled lightly then looked back into Phil's eyes "Phil…can you promise me something?" he asked nervously.

"What is it?" he asked smiling happily at his new lover.

"will you be with me…forever?"

"of course I will"


End file.
